The Mysterious Professor
by beviris
Summary: In the Marauder's seventh year, the war is breeding, Voldemort is winning, but they still wish a normal year. What they don't know is that this year is going to be anything but normal, especially with the new DADA Professor and his Assistant.
1. The New Professor

**The Mysterious Professor**

**by beviris**

**Summary:** In the Marauder's seventh year, the war is breeding, Voldemort is winning, but they still wish a normal year. What they don't know is that this year is going to be anything but normal, especially with the new DADA Professor and his Assistant.

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except, maybe, the plot line. However, I wasn't the first to think about something like that, so it's not totally mine too. Maybe if pigs could fly I'd be JK Rowling.

**A/N:** Okay guys, it's my first fanfiction, so please, be fair! I'll change things during the story, not following cannon. Also, I'm editing the story, as I wish its path to be a bit different from the other's. Reviews are really nice, and I hope you enjoy the story as I will probably enjoy writing it!

* * *

**Prologue: The Marauders Comment**

_Mr. Moony would like to state that the new DADA teacher is too mysterious for his tastes._

_Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that the Professor seems to be Mr. Prongs' twin brother._

_Mr. Prongs remembers that he seems too young to be a Professor and that he doesn't have a twin brother._

_Mr. Wormtail is wishing that dinner arrives quickly._

_Mr. Padfoot suggests they try to solve the Professor's mystery_

_Mr. Prongs likes Mr. Padfoot's suggestion._

_Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot and wishes time would go faster, he is pretty hungry._

_Mr. Monny says lets set the plan 'Solve-the-Professor's-mystery' in motion and wants to hit Mr. Wormtail for only thinking about food._

_Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs agree with Mr. Moony. Mr. Wormtail agrees only partially._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The New Professor**

James Potter was watching the Sorting, cheering for the new Gryffindors and glancing around the Great Hall, shinny Head Boy badge proudly pinned to his robes. He looked at the Head Table. There was an empty space there, normally reserved for the DADA teacher. He sighed, knowing they wouldn't have this class his seventh year. He certainly wasn't dump and, therefore, knew that was what the absence of a Professor sitting there meant.

Soon, the Sorting ended, something that the Head Boy was quite happy for; after the train ride, he was always starving and this time there wasn't a difference. As always, the Headmaster stood, silencing the Great Hall without much effort. James glanced down to the Gryffindor table and spotted the Head Girl, Lily Evans. She turned and their eyes met, hazel and green, causing her to smile at him. He blushed, but smiled back, happy with their blooming friendship. Since she learned he was Head Boy, she had started to act civilly around him and they were soon talking, mainly about the Head Duties, but it already meant something to him. He looked back at Dumbledore, who had already started his speech.

"The Forbidden Forest is that, forbidden, except when escorted by a professor," his ever twinkling eyes seemed to stop a bit when he looked at the Marauders, "as some would have already guessed, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is unoccupied. Alas, we didn't find a substitute. Until we do, me and the teachers will be dividing the post. Now, I've got one more thing to tell you before we …"

The door to the Great Hall was thrown open and the Professors were all on their feet, wands pointed to the door. The threat of Voldemort got them on high alert and, although the wards weren't disturbed, they still needed to be prepared. Seeing the teacher's position, the students quickly got into position, the younger on the back and the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl on the front. James was sweating slightly, his fingers holding his wand so tightly his knuckles were white, though he didn't show the real extent of his fear. A figure appeared out of nowhere, its black cloak with the hood up giving the impression of a Dementor. The feelings of joy, hope and everything, however, weren't gone, so a Dementor couldn't be, leaving the teachers even more alert. The figure leaned on the wall, seemingly at ease.

"Well, what a reception.." teased it. Its voice seemed to be concealed by a charm, for it was rather deep and almost impossible to identify. It seemed home, even with all the students and staff wands on him. "I was expecting something more joyous, or at least some sign of relief, I mean, this type of receptions are to Moldyshorts and his minions." He sighed. " But that's not the case. So, anybody's gonna ask who I am?" He was a cheeky bastard, James decided, just like Padfoot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The wizard didn't seem affected by the Headmaster, which made James pale. There was something almost frightening about this stranger. The Head Boy decided it was the way he behaved, like he was home at Hogwarts; like he'd already been here. "Who are you?" Asked Dumbledore in his calm demeanor. However, the stranger didn't say anything and somehow James knew it was he was smirking under the hood. "I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry demand you to tell me who you are." His voice was now clearly demanding, but it didn't seem to affect the stranger much. James mentally cringed, this man was too much like Padfoot and one of them was almost too much to handle, two would be hell on earth.

The stranger leaned off the wall and sighed, again. "Don't need to be so harsh with me, Professor, I'll gladly tell you who I am. I'm Harry, Harry Porter." This seemed to calm the elder a bit. "What are you doing here?" asked the Professor, back in his calm demeanor. James released a mental sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you've already figured out, after all, you are one of the smartest man around, but well..." With a shrug, he pulled his hood off and James' breath hitched in his throat. He was almost his carbon copy, but taller and more, hardened, maybe. There was an aura around him that showed he was a fighter and he had already suffered through much his entire life, and he seemed to be no older than twenty! " I'm here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher position." For the quickest students, this was already obvious. "But you're too young!" shouted one of the Ravenclaws. Typical of them, James knew. This just made the young man smirk.

"Wanna duel to see if I'm capable?" The Ravenclaw just stared at him. "By the way, I'm nineteen." James almost feinted in the middle of the Great Hall, together with half of the staff and pupils. "Mr. Porter, if you are so eager to duel someone, maybe you could try it with Professor Flitwick, what do you think?" Asked Dumbledore. James stood, mouth agape. Flitwick, in spite of his stature, could only be beaten by Dumbledore himself, or Voldemort, he wouldn't be able to beat him, never. The young man looked at the diminutive Charms Professor, his wand already in hand and nodded confidently. Dumbledore quickly prepared everything, by then, the duelers were already in position. "With or without swords, Mr. Porter?" squeaked the Professor. His voice didn't show any fear, though it didn't show confidence or cockiness.

"With." was the only response he got from the other dueler. They bowed and it was on, both duelers going all out, turning into a blur of movement. They all watched, holding their breaths as they moved, throwing curses at each other and battling with the swords. The duel went on for what seemed like forever to James, but was only five minutes. Nobody, except maybe Dumbledore, knew who has won, only discovering when the final move had already been made. The result left James speechless, as Porter had won, not Flitwick like they'd al expected. Porter's sword was on the Professor's neck and the Professor's wand was on the floor. They stood there, shocked, until someone started clapping and they were all clapping too.

"Indeed." Said Professor Dumbledore, silencing everyone. "It seems, at least to me, that we have a temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I want you to meet temporary professor Harry Porter." Everyone started clapping once again. Dumbledore quickly restored the Hall to its former arrangement, the House Tables back in place, and went back to the Head Table, not down yet. "Well, this was exciting. Now, I'm sure everybody here is hungry..." Murmurs of agreement filled the Hall, punctuated by a shout of "Bloody right you are!" from Sirius. Lily smacked him in the head, scolding him for his language.

Almost everyone was laughing, the new Professor included. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily, though it was the only thing that betrayed his amusement. McGonagall was glaring at Sirius, though the effect wasn't as frightening as it was expected, since the corners of her mouth were twitching, almost as if she was trying to fight a smile. Or a smirk, James thought, silently. The Head Boy was also laughing, but a glare from Lily made him shut up.

"So, as Mr. Black so eloquently pointed out, everybody should be starving and I don't want to keep you from eating anymore. Tuck in!" And the feast started, as boisterous as ever, with everyone commenting on the new Professor's duel against Flitwick. The subject of the conversation, James noted, seemed to be talking and laughing with everyone as if he already knew them, one more uncommon thing to add up on the list. And, bloody hell, he wasn't around for an hour!

James was finishing his third serving of Treacle Tart when the Headmaster stood. The desserts disappeared, making him pout, as he still wanted some treacle tart. "We can go to the Kitchens later, mate." reminded Sirius, which was something good that made him stop pouting and look at Dumbledore, who was waiting for everyone's attention. When the Hall was once more silent, he began his last speech of the day. "I think that everyone is satisfied and rather tired. At least I am." There were a few chuckles. James heard Sirius mumble something along the lines of "me not". James smirked, though he agreed whole-heartedly with Sirius. "So, I will not hold you back anymore. Prefects, lead the first years to the Common Room. Head Boy and Girl, please stay behind for a bit. Everyone else, dismissed."

To say that James was confused was an understatement. He looked at Lily, who was just as confused as he was, and shrugged, waiting for the Hall to be empty. Even though he was a curious Marauder, he didn't attempt any type of eavesdropping on the Headmaster's conversation with Porter. He just stared at Lily, but she didn't even acknowledge his stare, as she just sat there looking at both wizards, apparently trying to hear the conversation. He shrugged again and reminded himself of the need to stop doing it. Maybe Lily could find out what was happening and why they were told to stay behind. The Marauders didn't even prank the Welcoming Feast, so he wasn't in trouble. And if it was about a prank, Lily wouldn't be called, for she was never involved with any pranking of his knowledge.

After ten painfully slow minutes, the Professor left and the Headmaster looked back at them, his eyes twinkling. "Calm down, James, Lily. There's nothing wrong with your positions, or anything at all. I'm just going to ask you something." He took a deep breath, his eyes losing some of his twinkle. "I gave you this position because you are two of the most mature students at school. However, I know of your past and your, shall we say, distrust of the other. I need you to put that behind you and work together this year. Take this as a challenge, if you want."

Both nodded, speechless. Dumbledore then excused himself, leaving just the two of them in the empty Great Hall, their jaws on the floor. Five minutes later, Lily shook herself out of the stupor and looked at James, who just shrugged for the third time in twenty minutes. The two of them went to the Gryffindor Head Dormitories making small talk; they really would need to work on their relationship if even Dumbledore asked them to be civil.

"Wow. I thought I was in trouble," Cried James as soon as they were inside the Head Common Room. "It took all my pranking and not being caught experience to not get all pale and sweaty. " he confessed. Lily giggled a little, making him stare dumbly at her. "Wait! Lily Evans, the Resident Gryffindor bookworm, just giggled?!" He asked, still staring at Lily. "Who are you and did you do with Lily Evans?" Lily just giggled, again; James almost fainted.

"I must be dreaming." He got up, retrieved the Marauder's Map from his bag and picked his father's cloak. Lily was still there when he got back, not that it took much time to get the items he needed. "I'm going to the Kitchens to eat some more Treacle Tart. See ya later, Lils." Then he left, one eye on his back to see if she would throw anything at him. Fortunately for the dark-haired man, Lily didn't even have time to scream at him for calling her Lils, as he was already on the Common Room with his friends. She took a pillow, buried her head in it and screamed, frustrated. After venting, she followed his path to meet her friends.

* * *

**A/N:** It's not beta'ed, so any mistakes are mine. I didn't change much, really, just adding some things here and there and correcting some mistakes. It may look like a normal "Harry goes to the past to teach his parents DADA" plot at the beginning, but if I follow the plot I have outlined, it certainly won't be. Reviews make me really happy.

beviris


	2. Their Future, His Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nada, es ist nicht meine, it's not mine, não é meu! See, my diclaimer's in three different languages. *stupid grin***

**A/N:** First, thank you soo much for the reviews, they were amazing. Second, last chapter was a bit rushed, and for that I'm really sorry, won't happen anymore, I promise. Third, the second chapter will explain (almost) everything about Harry coming to the past to teach his parents and the Marauders. Anywauy, I give you:

**Chapter 2: Their Future, My Past**

Harry Potter walked calmly through the Castle he still called home. Well, it was actually his first home. He never liked the Dursleys, with their shouting, beating and the chores. He didn't really mind the cooking and working on the garden, he never did, but scrubbing the floor and the walls until it was spotless white was just pointless. At least to him. His Aunt didn't think that way, but he didn't care anymore. He was nineteen, he had graduated out of Hogwarts one year late, only being finally free of classes since the end of term in the same year and now he would return to this Halls as a Professor. Or at least that's what he expected. However, things were never what he expected. He just didn't count this meeting as something that could turn into something unexpected. He simply didn't know how wrong he was.

Professor McGonagall had sent Harry a letter a few days earlier asking him to meet her in her office. As Headmistress, she had inherited Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly to everyone, except maybe Harry, Snape hadn't changed a single thing on it, so the first thing she had made was collect all the stuff Dumbledore had on his office and guard it in a small box with an engorgement and a concealing charm placed upon it. Harry suspected it was the former Headmaster's idea, since McGonagall had proclamed, quite loudly, actually, that she couldn't work with all that stuff making noises and puffing smoke in irregular intervals. Harry was almost certain the portrait of the Headmaster was supressing his laughter when it occured.

To clarify things, when this argument between the Headmistress and Dumbledore, he was discussion his return to school after his year hunting Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione and the infamous Battle of Hogwarts, The Final Battle or any of the other names people were calling it. He wanted to get his NEWTs, Hermione also. Ron just tagged along, like he always did. Almost every person who knew he was going back to Hogwarts thought it was to complete the Auror Training honestly, like all the Trainees. Only three peoples, excluding him, knew the real reason why he did that. These people were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, or should he say Weasley (they had married in the end of the year) and Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister.

You see, the reason he wanted to come back to Hogwarts was to have something like a normal school year. Well, as normal as you could get being The Boy-Who-Lived-Again-And-Defeat-Voldemort-The-Worst-Dark-Lord-Of-The-Century. He snorted. He was just somebody who had a prophecy and the destiny of the world thrust upon his shoulders because of a prophecy made before his birth by the Divination Professor, who only made two real prophecies in her short life. Harry felt his rage coming back at full force. He took a deep breath, it wouldn't be nice to blow Hogwarts on the 1st Spetember. Trelawney was dead. Because she made a prophecy. Lord Voldemort himself killed her in the Final Battle, just while he was watching Snape's memories, minutes before he went down and Voldemort 'killed' him. Actually, Voldemort killed himself, though he'd never knew about it.

But back to the matter at hand, the letter Headmistress McGonagall sent him was simple. It asked him to meet her on the 1st September on the Headmaster's office, a little before the Welcoming Feast's start. She didn't say anything, just an enigmatic P.S. that seemed strongly like something Dumbledore would write. Harry just shrugged and waited, anxiously, for the day to come. He couldn't sleep the night before, and when he did, it was restless. He woke up with dawn, as he was acostumed since his fifth year, when he started training on his own, and went for a run. He then did his workouts and practised duel a little with Ginny. Ginny was his partner when came to training, but she started one year later because of her age. He was living in his ancestral home, Potter Manor, with Giny, Ron and Hermione, since the Final Battle. The Weasleys dind't want to stay at the Burrow, because it was really crowded, and Hermione didn't have anywhere to go before she got her parents from Australia, so they all agreed to live with him. He was relieved, he would be very lonely in the Manor without his friends, not counting the constant vistis Mrs. Weasley or other Weasley would pay tem everyday. Not that he minded, added him.

Then he had a simple, light breakfast which Ginny cooked, since it was her time. When he finished, Ron and Hermione were just finishing their workout. They chatted for a while, but Harry soon got up and got dressed so he could meet with McGonagall. Then, he apparated to Hogsmead and started walking to Hogwarts, his mind somewhere else, while his feet led the way automatically. He had made this pat so many times he didn't even had to think about it, not once.

He suddenly stopped. Someone was following him. He whirled around, his wand aready on his rigtht hand, while his left was outstreched so he could fire spells with the wand and without. He was quite proficient with wandless magic, as was Ginny. That was the reason their training was different from Ron's and Hermione's, since they couldn't do it at all. He then heard a barking sound and relaxed.

"Hey Padfoot!" he said brightly "You can come out you oversized puppy!" Just then, a small black dog, also known as a Grim, appeared from the shadowns on Harry's left and bounced on Harry, who fell to the floor, laughing, while the dog likced his face. "Ew! Stop it, it's gross!"

He forcefully removed the dog from his belly and throwed it lightly to the floor, where he imediately turned into a man.

"You know, Shadow, you seemed like a five year old there, asking me to stop." He said, his eyes twinkling with mirth and mischief. Shadow was Harry's nicknames, since he could blend into the shadows easily.

"That was the purpose, my dear Godfather," Hary's emerald eyes were twinkling more than his Godfather's. Said Godfather stuck his tongue at him just like a spoilt five year old.

"Spoilsport," he mumbled. Harry grinned.

"So, Padfoot, care to accompany me to the Headmistress' office? She sent me a rather criptic letter and I wanna know what the fuss' all 'bout."

"Sure, cub. Take the lead." And so they went, chatting animately, a complete contrast to the silence Harry did when thinking, sice his own footsteps didn't even making a single noise. Years of practise, he'd always say. Soon enough, they were in front of the gargoyle that led to the office. Harry grew nervous, all of a sudden. "Here's where I leave you, cub. Good chat." He winked and went away. Harry had the sensation he knew what was going to happen. Almost regrtting it, he said the password to the gargoyle.

"Hogwarts United." Then he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Something that would change his life, forever, thoguh he dind't knew it, yet.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1st Spetember 1977, Welcoming Feast**

Harry Potter, or Harry Porter for the time being, almost fell on his face when dropping in front of the Great Hall. His trunk fell with a soft thud behind him. He took the year-turner that was hanging loosely on his neck, transfigured it into a Muggle man necklace and oppened a button of his white polo shirt. He looked at his robes. They were wrinkled from the travel. He sighed and unwrinkled them. He passed a hand on his messy jet black hair, messing more with it, then spiked it. It didn't appear so messy spiked, and it didn't cover his eyes, so he preferred it that way. He pulled a cloak and pulled the hood so it was covering his face. He heard Dumbledore saying:

"Now, I've got one more thing to tell you before we …" he took a deep breath and oppened the door, slighty stronger then necessary and stayed in the shadows until they were all in position. He smirked and walked to the Great Hall. The Hall, as one, stopped breathing. Then he remembered that with the cloak, he appeared to be a Dementor. They were all waiting for the effect to happen, but when it didn't, they all breathed once again. It reminded Harry of his last duel with Voldemort, while they were mocking each other. He felt guilt. Those people were dead because of him. He quickly pushed his somber mood away, returning to face the Headmaster that was coming in his direction. He leaned on the wall.

"Well, what a reception..." he started, teasingly. He made sure to seem comfortable, even with all their wands pointed at him. "I was expecting something more joyous, or at least some sign of relief, I mean, this type of receptions are to Moldyshorts and his minions." He sighed qhen no one moved, except the Headmaster, who was now staring intently at him. He felt the brush of Legilimency. He casually blockd the Headmaster, it wasn't time for it, not yet. " But that's not the case." He shifted. "So, anybody's gonna ask me who I am?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry wasn't intimidated. He'd won a duel against the old |Headmaster more times than he lost. But it could be because he was older. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind. It wasn't time to guess if he could beat the 20-years-younger Headmaster, was it? "Who are you?" Asked the old man. He just smirked. He thanked the Gods he'd pulled the hood on before entering the Hall. And he just _loved_ to tease the Headmaster. "I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry demand you to tell me who you are." He said, now oredering him. He leaned off the wall and sighed, again. he seemed to be doing that really often, he thought, amused.

"Don't need to be so harsh on me, Professor. I'll tell you who I am. I'm Harry, Harry Porter." He said, faking being hurt by the old man's world. He was enjoying himself.

"What are you doing here?" He was back to his kind, caring, old Headmaster façade.

"I was hoping you've already figured out, but well..." He mumbled, then pulled his hood off. There was a sharp intake of breath, which made him fight a smirk. He had hoped this kind of reaction from the students, that's why the cloak. But he'd already had his fun, so he turned to the Headmaster and said, in a business-like tone. "I'm here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher position."

"But you're too young!" shouted one Ravenclaws. He smirked, finally! The Ravenclaws were the ones always wanting to study, to be the best ones in class and everything.

"Wanna duel to see if I'm capable?" He asked. He was itching for a duel, though he'd already duelled more than two straight hours with Ginny. "By the way, I'm nineteen."

"Mr. Porter, if you are so eager to duel someone, maybe you could try it with Professor Flitwick, what do you think?"Asked the Headmaster. The old coot, always trying to resolve everything without violence! He was quietly seething. It was one of the things in Dumbledore that irritated him like hell. While the students stood there, gob smacked, he piced his wand and turned to the diminutive Professor. This is going to be fun. He nodded. Dumbledore conjured a stage and put a barrier so the students couldn't be hit by stray spells. When everything was ready, both wizards quickly went in position. Harry with his hand loosely on his side, feet spread shoulder-wide and left hand ready for wandless magic.

"With or without swords, Mr. Porter?"

"With." was his only response. He quietly summoned Grffindor's sword from his trunk, carefully tranfiguring it so Dumbledore wouldn't recgnise, while Flitwick sported a goblin-made word. He looked at it, was beautiful, but his word was his. Just his. Only Ginny could wield it, nobody else could. The sword didn't let them. They bowed and the duel was on. Harry didn't even try to tire himself, just reflected everything the Professor send to his opponent, eventually launching a curse or jinx of his own, nothing serious. After three minutes of this, he was bored. He quickly took the offensive and two minutes later he had his sword on the Professor's neck, his wand pointing to the small wizard's heart. The Professor's hand was on the floor. After the shock passed, the whole Hall clapped and he was almost deaf when it ended, but content, he'd earned even the Slytherins' respect and that was a something to be reckoned, he clearly knew it. The Hall was quieting.

"Indeed." Said Dumbledore, effectively silencing the Hall. "It seems, at least to me, that we have a temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, meet temporary professor Harry Porter." Harry bowed to the room, glad to find he at least had the temporary position. Everybody started clapping and cheering, again. Merlin, this kids surely have lungs, thought Harry, amused. Dumbledore, knowing they would spend some time cheering, quickly put the Hall back to its normal way. When everybody was seated once again, He stood up, back in his Headmaster position. "Well, this was exciting. Now, I'm sure everybody here is hungry..."

"Bloody right you are!" Shouted the younger Sirius Balck. Harry fought back a laugh. He was so much like Ron, even more at seventeen. Lily smacked him in a Hermione-like way. he was finding increasingly hard to not laugh. It was just, amusing, even more so when Lily said "Sirius, language!"

Seeing that almost everyone was laughing, Harry gave up and laughed so ahrd tears of mirth were threatening to spill. He was sure that if he wasn't sitting, he'd be in the floor, laughing. When everybody was paying atention again, Dumbledore continued. "So, as Mr Black so avidly pointed out, everybody should be starving, so … Tuck in!" And the Feast started. By the end of it, Harry thought he'd be deaf for the rest of his life.

"So, Harry, what is your experience as a teacher?" asked Minerva McGonagall when the dessert had just appeared.

"Well, I taught a DADA group when I was in my fifth year because that year's teacher was really incapable. It was like I was born to be a teacher. Then, in my sixth year, I taught a close group of friends some Auror kind of training, something I was doing since my fifth year. When I graduated, I was planning to be a Professor, but where I studied, VMA, was without any empty positions, so I followed the Auror carreer, though I'd start my training this year. But then I heard that Hogwarts was in need of a DADA teacher, so here I am." He said, passionately. Minerva could see this young man, though young, could be a very good teacher.

"I see," she answered. Dumbledore stood up. "Well, good luck with the teaching, specially the Slytherins." Harry just nodded, focused on DUmbledore.

"I think that everyone is satisfied and rather tired. At least I am." Harry chuckled silently. It was so like Dumbledore. He'd missed that on the only Welcome Feast he'd had where McGonagall, or Minerva, was the Headmistress. "So, I will not hold you back anymore. Prefects, lead the first years to the Common Room. Head Boy and Girl, please stay behind for a bit. Everyone else, dismissed." Evevrybody got up and went to their towers qith the Prefects showing the first years the easiest way to rememeber. When Harry was going through the doors, Albus stopped him.

"Mr. Porter, I'd really like to talk to you about your qualifications. Could you please answer some questions?" Asked Dumbledore, clearly wanting to finish this earlier. Harry pretended to think for a while.

"Sure, Sir. You can start asking your questions." Harry noticed James and Lily there and hastily added. "I'll be brief, and then later we can meet and I can show you my CV." Albus nodded

"What are your parent's names?" Harry almost flinched.

"Anthony Porter and Carla Swan. Though my foster ones are Katherine Rodriguez and Leo Rosriguez." (A/N: sorry for that, but I'm definitely not the most creative person in the world) He replied, offering his parent's made-up names. "I'm muggleborn. My dad worked in the Microsoft company and my mum was a sort of researcher, but she'd worked as a doctor for most of her life. I lived here in England until I moved to Canada when I received the VMA letter, thoguh I continued visiting England every summer until my sixth-year, when my parents were killed by Death Eaters."

"After I finished my sixth-year and became of age, me and two other friends who had their families murdered by Death Eaters decided to miss the school year and capture those who killed our families. One year later, we were finisehd, so we returned to the school, that's why I graduated one year late. I was top of my class in Defense, second in Charms, Transifguration and Potions. Got an O in those four, E in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures and an A in Astronomy." Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay, just one more request, please show me your left forearm." Harry complied. He heard Lily suck in a breath and knew she'd seen the scar that Wormtail's knife had left after the graveyard. Harry used to joke with it saying it was his Mark in some sort of creepy way. He then remembered he couldn't exactly tell him how he had received this scar. His brain worked furiously, searching for an answer whilst Dumbledore searched for any kind of glamour. "Mr. Porter, may I ask how did you get this scar?" Asked Dumbledore when e as finished. Harry nodded.

"Well Sir, when I was fourteen, me and my parents moved from one neighborhood to another. One day, I decided to explore. I was lost when I found a graveyard and it already was twilight and the sky was darkening fast, really fast. I started to run, trying to get out of it before it was too dark to see. I tripped in a root and hit my forearm in a sharp rock. It was like thata that the man who took care of the graveyard found me, twenty minutes after I fell. Since my parents were both Muggles, i went to a Muggle hospital and they put twenty stitches and it healed, but it left a scar and even the school nurse in the VMA couldn't make it disappear, so it's 'till now." He explained. Lily looked like she would cry. Dumbledore seemed to catch on it too.

"Thank you for the explanation Mr. Porter. Could you please leave you Curriculum in my desk on my office. It's on the sixth floor and the password is Ice Mice." Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Harry walked out of the Great Hall and to the Headmaster's, _Headmaster_ not _Headmistress_, office automaticaly, in the same fashion as he had done in the same day before he 'd received the news.

_"Harry, I know you are wondering why I called you here." Asked Minerva McGonagall. Harry just nodded. "Well, it wasn't exactly me who called you." Harry raised an eyebrow, calmly._

_"It was me, my boy." Said Dumbledore's portrait. Harry looked up, startled. "You see, we are in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He raised a hand, stopping Harry. The raven-haired boy was confused. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were the Defense Against the Dark Arts theachers. He looked up as Dumbledore continued to talk. "I know we do not need a teacher for that position Harry, but you are not going to teach in 1999. No. You are going to teach in 1997."_

_Harry sucked in a breath. 1997 was his parent's and the Marauders seventh and last year. McGonagall spoke. "I remember the teacher that year. Made quiet an entrance, actually. Duelled poor Filius and won, actually. He was respected by all the students, including the Slytherins, who respected only their Head of House, and sometimes not even he or she. When Dumbledore asked his name, his reply was 'my name's Harry, Harry Porter'. I never forgot it. He was muggleborn, his parents were killed during his sixth year and he skipped his seventh to revenge them. He had a curious lightining shaped scar on his forehead and a scar on hi sleft forearm, like someone cut a big wound with a knife." Harry was schocked, it could only be him, the scars included. "He was a master dueler, as I've said and once I saw him without a shirt. He had another scar, this one in the shape of a locket of some sort in his chest. He tainted Tom like no other, and he didn't even get hit in the two duels he had with him. He was amazing. Many students wanted to be just like him. And he was born a teacher _and _a leader."_

_"You see, it is you, as I guess you have already figured out." He looked at something like a time turner who was where Fawkes' perch stood. "If you don't want to alter te future, I suggest you go home and pack everything you will need. You'll stay there for one year. come back in three hours, top." Harry nodded and disaparated in the spot. Minerva looked at Albus, who just shrugged._

_Three hours later, Harry was staying in front of the Headmaster's desk once more. Minerva handed him the thing that was so much like a time turner. "This, is a year turner, something me, Albus, Filius ad Severus were working for years. It takes you back years, just like the time turner takes you back hurs. You'll need to turn it back twenty-two times so you'll appear in 1997. If anthing goes wrong, you ask someone the year. You just need to turn back or forth the difference of years. Any questions?"_

_"And the others? Ginny, 'Mione, Ron, Paddy, Moony, Dora? Won't they be worried?" He asked. Minerva and Albus shared a look._

_"You can write a letter for them if you want, but it will have to be short. You can not, and I repeat, can not tell them where you are." Harry nodded, picked some parchment, quill and ink and wrote a short note telling them he was okay, that he wasn't kidnapped by Death Eaters and that he would return in exactly one year. He dried the ink and handed it to Mineerva. "Okay, now turn it twenty-two times and you are off."_

_Harry did it and he was being pushed and pulled in every direction. Then, he was in Hogwarts again._

"Ice Mice." He told the gargoyle. He looked around the office. It was almost the same, only without Severus' and Albus' portraits and less slver trinkets. He produced his Curriculum apparently out of thin air, put on Albus' desk and got out. it would't do any good relieving memories whilst the old wizard could enter his office any time. He petted Fawkes, who thrilled a joyous note and got back. When he was halfway back to his quarters, he heard someone. He hid in the shadows and heard _them_. Probably under the invisibility cloak, he mused. He hid in the shadows and watched.

"Shh, Padfoot, we're almost there!" Said James

"Why? There's no one here!" Replied Sirius

"You'd never know, Padfoot. Remember that the Map's with Filch. We're never certain there's nobody in here." Said Remus. "Now, transform into Paddy and follow us."

Sirus did what he was told. Harry, using the shadows, followed them. They were going to the Kitchens. An evil smirk appeared in his face and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. He would prank the pranksters. They stopped at the portrait of the fruits. A hand appeared and tickled the pear. It giggled softly and they entered. Harry waoted until he was sure they were all too engrossed in talking so they wouldn't hear him entering. He got out of the shadows and tickled the pear. It giggled again and he entered quietly. It was times like this he thanked Dumbledore for his training, though he still didn't like the meddling old coot. He walked to the table where the Marauders were and said, in his best Flich-like voice.

"Well, well, well, we have students out of bed. What do you think, darling?" Their faces were priceless. James and Sirius jumped and spread all thacards around the table and the floor. Remus just turned around, sensing he wasn't Filch and winked. Harry just looked at him, though it was the confirmation he needed, he as pranking the prankster. Peter screamed like a girl and tried to hide under the table. He just burst out laughing, Remus following a few seconds later. The rest looked at them like they were some abomination. Or some kind of God, thought Harry. "Hm, I think I've pranked the pranksters." He commented after regaining his composture. The Marauders just stared at him, shocked.

"What? No, welcome to the group, no, Merlin he's really good? Nothing?" He asked, faking hurt in a way the twins would be proud. "I'm schoked."

"B-bu-but you're a Professor?" Stutered Peter.

"What if? I'm only nineteen, for crying out loud. I'm allowed to have some fun, y'know." He said. "And I think quite a few of those Professors down here were pranksters in their time at Hogwarts. Including Minerva and Dumbledore."

The teens just looked at him, still without the ability of speech. Well, Remus had, but he didn't want to break the 'magic'.

"Well, I'll go now, when you've recovered your ability of speech, come visit me in my office. It is the same as the last teacher's so you won't have a problem finding it. Just please, only during the day, if you have something to say to me at night, I'll visit you." And he disappeared through the portrait, his cloak billowing in a maner Snape would be proud. Remus burst out laughing, again.

When he was sure he couldn't be heard, he burst out laughing, again. It was so much fun, pranking the pranksters. And te Marauders were ten times more fun because they were just hilarious. The twins would recover soon, since they already knew Harry and Ginny were pranksters, but the Marauders... They were another story, and he made a note to try and prank them more.

That day, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow, something that only happened when he participed in a battle. Time travel leaves you exhausted.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Headmistress' Office, 1st September 1999, After The Welcoming Feast**

Ginny Weasley burst into the Headmistress' Office, not even bothering to knock on the door and looked around. he portraits were all up because of her entrance, and the Headmistress wore a Dumbledore-like expression. This infuriated the redhead much more.

"Where is he?" She asked. She knew they knew where he was. She was actually almost certain they were the ones who asked him to disappear.

"Calm down, Ginny." Answered the Professor.

"Calm down? How could I calm down when my best friend, partner and only company just went missing!" He asked, in a calm, deadly voice. Minerva gulped inaudibly.

"Take a seat, and I'll explain it for you." Ginny complied and looked at the witch. "You see, we were in need of a Professor in 1977."

"So you sent him there. Okay. Why?"

"Because there was a Professor that year, named Harry Porter, thoguh his complete name was Harold Anthony Porter that was Harry himself. He trained his parents and the Marauders, except for _Pettigrew_-" she spat the name "to be the best Aurors since Mad-Eye."

"I knew Harry was good, but never _this_ good. It's not a surprise then that he and I turned the best Aurors since Mad-Eye and the Marauders." she mused "I understand., but can I go there too? I can help train them!" She said in an innocent voice that made Minerva's heart melt.

"Not now, my dear. You'll have to wait until the time is right." Answered Dumbledore's portrait. Ginny almost put the portrait in fire.

"When is the right time?" She asked, impatient.

"You'll receive an owl." He answered. Ginny got upand walked out of the room

"Merlin, Alubs, these kids are quick!" Cried Minerva. Albus just nodded.

**A/N: **Yes! Chapter two! Sorry about the Ginny part, it's horrible, I know, but I didn't have anything else to put and I wanted a 5k Chapter, so i had to improvise. I hope this one's better, but don't kill me if I have any spelling or grammar errors, I suck at them. I'll try to post next Chapter until next Sunday, but I won't promse anything 'cause I'm gonne travel suring the weekend 'cause I have my cousin's party to go and I have to wear a specific dress and I'll try it. Well, that's it, hope you liked.

Review pleaase,

beviris


End file.
